


``I've been frustrated without you, ya know?``

by Erosos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Komori is a lil bit of a kinky bastard, Light/Small fluff at the end because yes, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, they're extremely gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosos/pseuds/Erosos
Summary: Suna and Komori rarely have time to properly hang out with each other, since they're always busy with practice. Komori has always been patient and waited for the right moment to do anything. This time, Komori was extremely impatient and he wanted to have sex with Suna, but Suna doesn't notice the hints Komori was trying to give him that he was sexually frustrated. So Komori takes the moment into his own hands.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 26





	``I've been frustrated without you, ya know?``

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second smut I've ever made so far, and I always end up making smut fics in the middle of the night, so please excuse any errors.
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: This is Suna and Komori in the timeskip, not the present in the anime! Just a heads up. Please enjoy.

Komori normally wasn't the person to push himself onto someone, or even surprise someone since most of his actions were predictable, to Suna atleast. Suna was extremely surprised when he woke up to Komori in his bed in the middle of the night, licking Suna's cock under the blanket. 

Suna felt a wetness surround his genital, and that awoke him. He felt a strange warmth near his legs aswell, so Suna was concerned about what was in his blankets. As Suna carefully lifted up his blanket, he saw Komori, bobbing his head up and down on Suna's cock and deepthroating him.  
''Komori, what're you doing?!'' The EJP middle blocker would say in a panic, but trying to keep it down since the apartment they were in had thin walls, meaning they could wake anyone at any moment.  
The libero would remove the taller man's cock from his mouth, with a loud ''bop'' sound as he did so. ''Your fault you're too oblivious and didn't notice the hints I was trying to give you hints I was horny all day!'' Komori would sit up and wipe his mouth with his oversized sleeve. 

''What?! How was suppose to know?'' Suna would shake his head slightly. ''You're the one who always says my actions are so ''predictable'' '' Komori would give him the puppy eyes.  
Suna would sigh silently, and he was still bothered by his boner Komori gave him in his sleep. ''Sigh, please let's just get this over with. It's 2AM already.'' he'd grab the lube from his drawer, and carefully pour it over his fingers.  
''Hey, take off your clothes already, Motoya. They're in the way.'' He'd nod and remove all of his clothing and lean his hands and chest against the wall, raising his rear end for Suna to insert his fingers in.

Suna carefully puts one finger inside of Komori's asshole. His long fingers pound at Komori's prostate, making Komori moan loudly. Suna puts his hand over Komori's mouth to keep him quiet.  
He'd add 3 fingers inside of Komori to stretch him, continually thrusting at his prostate just to get a reaction out of him. After a few minutes, he'd remove his fingers out of Komori. Komori would whine at the empty feeling inside of him, waiting for Suna to insert his cock inside of him.  
Suddenly and harshly, Suna would put his cock inside of Komori's asshole, taking Komori by surprise.  
''Motoya, moan out my name.'' Suna would order Komori, as he'd thrust quickly inside of him and playing with Komori's tongue with his long fingers.  
''Suun-'' He'd get cut off by Suna, while struggling to think and talk properly, while the room is full of moans and the sound of skin slapping.

''My first name, Motoya.'' He'd say coldly, inemotion.  
''Rin-- Rintaroou!!~'' Komori would struggle to moan out his name. Suna would harshly slap Komori's ass. Suna would lean into Komori's ear, and whisper ''Hey, I'm gonna cum inside of you.''  
Komori's eyes would widen instantly as he heard that. He'd try to squirm away, but Suna's grip on Komori's hips is too tight, making him unable to wiggle away from Suna. ''No, no, no! Don't cum inside of me, Rintarou!! I could get pregnant?!'' Komori would panic, but try to not be too loud. Suna would bite Komori's shoulder to make him shut up.

Suna's thrusts become harder and more quicker, making Komori a moaning mess. Komori had multiple orgasms every time Suna thrusted faster inside of him.  
After continually thrusting in and out of Komori, Suna finally shoots his huge load deep inside of Komori. He pulls out of Komori, and a large load of cum oozes out of his asshole.

Komori's legs slightly shake as he fell down on the bed slowly. He faints on Suna's bed, since he felt exhausted afterwards.  
Suna would cover the blanket on them both, and they'd snuggle in bed the rest of the night and give light kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was really short and didn't satisfy anyone who read this, I tried my best here, and I hope you enjoyed  
> thank you so much for reading my work, and please leave any suggestions for me in the comment selection, tysm!


End file.
